Un Jardín Encantado
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Una historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione, un Jardín Encantado que revelara el más profundo secreto que Harry y Hermione ocultan. H&Hr Un One Shot o Capítulo Unico, como lo quieran llamar. Lean! Y se aceptan reviews


**Un Jardín Encantado**

_De: La Dama del Tiempo_

Estoy feliz, creo que finalmente encontré el valor para revelarle mi más grande secreto, mientras tanto, camino lo más rápido que puedo, o mejor dicho, corro lo más rápido que puedo ya que he quedado con él para ir a un lugar sorpresa, me detengo un momento para recuperar el aliento y giro mi rostro hacia el cristal de un aparador en donde veo mi reflejo, he cambiado, ya no soy la niñita mandona y sabelotodo, de cabello enmarañado que estudiaba en Hogwarts, ya tengo 18 años, soy mucho mas esbelta que antes, mi cabello ahora es un poco más largo y sus ondas caen sobre mi espalda, finalmente pude encontrar una solución para mi cabello, ahora es de un ondulado que muchas mujeres envidian, sobre todo por mi corte grafilado y capas que acentúa mucho más sus ondas y rizos, hace un año que me gradué y exactamente hoy hace un año que Harry derrotó a Voldemort.

Le sonrio a mi reflejo y éste me devuelve la mirada, una mirada brillante que muestra felicidad, sin embargo, muy bien escondido entre el brillo de mi mirada, puedo notar un dejo de preocupación, no se si mi valor dure por mucho tiempo cuando se lo confiese, mi sonrisa se borra por completo, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de que alguna vez haya existido.

_**I have a smile** Tengo una sonrisa  
**stretched from ear to ear **Extendida de oreja a oreja**  
to see you walking down the road **De verte caminar calle abajo_

_**we meet at the lights **Nosotros encontramos las luces_

Veo en el cristal el reflejo de un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello rebelde y azabache y puedo sentir su mirada esmeralda sobre mi, me doy la vuelta y todo rastro de preocupación y miedo se borra al instante cuando veo la sonrisa que me dedica, no lo puedo evitar y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo aparece cuando lo veo a él, a Harry, lo observo caminar calle abajo, bajo la luz de los faroles adornados con motivos navideños y bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas.

_**I stare for a while **Miro fijamente por un momento_  
_**the world around disappears **El mundo alrededor desaparece_

_**just you and me **Solo tu y yo_

Corro hacia ti y te miro fijamente, tú haces lo mismo, ya no hay nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor, las personas que abarrotan las calles en busca de los obsequios de navidad desaparecen, el mundo siempre desaparece cuando me pierdo en esa mirada esmeralda, me tomas de la mano y desaparecemos, cierro por un momento los ojos disfrutando del roce de nuestros dedos, cuando los abro me sorprendo.

_**On this island of hope **En esta isla de esperanza_

_**a breath between us could be miles **Un aliento entre nosotros podría ser millas_

_**let me surround you **Permíteme rodearte**  
my sea to your shore **Mi mar a tu playa_

No puedo creer lo que veo, este lugar es hermoso, es un extenso jardín con todo tipo de flores: tulipanes, azahares, clematis, flox alpinas, rosas, lirios, orquídeas, iris, girasoles, margaritas, violetas, asters, escabiosas de bosque, arvejas, capuchinas, azucenas, acantos, epiboliums, flores de orégano, alcatraces, torviscos pirineos, achicorias, amapolas, claveles, dalias, petunias, jacarandas, geranios, y todo tipo de flores.

Me giro hacia ti y te sorprendo mirándome, tú solo me sonríes, mientras yo te devuelvo la mirada, descubro en tu mirada un dejo de tristeza, conozco la razón, hace un año que aun no te perdonas por ser un asesino, por más que los demás lo han intentado tú aun te sientes 'sucio' por haber tenido que asesinar a alguien, aun tratándose de Voldemort.

Me acerco de forma temerosa, ya que en este año te has aislado del cariño que todos te quieren brindar, y finalmente te abrazo, no respondes ante mi acto de afecto, y eso me duele, se que quieres sentir cariño, pero tú mismo te lo prohíbes y sin que tú lo sepas me haces daño.

_**let me be the calm you seek **Déjame ser la calma que buscas_

Te abrazo un poco mas contra mi, y puedo sentir tus brazos rodeándome, levanto mi rostro y veo tus ojos humedecerse, no te lo reprocho, te limpio las lagrimas con las yemas de mis dedos, atraigo tu cabeza hasta mi pecho, al principio es un poco difícil, ya que eres mucho más alto que yo, así que te agachas un poco y me abrazas con fuerza, como si tuvieras miedo de que me vaya a ir de un momento a otro, y lloras en mi pecho, finalmente te estas desahogando, después de un breve momento, te separas y puedo ver que ya estas más tranquilo.

_**Oh, and every time I'm close to you **Oh, y cada vez que estoy junto a ti_  
_**there's too much I can't say **Hay mucho que no puedo decir**  
and you just walk away **Y tú solo te alejas_

_**And I forgot **Y yo olvidé**  
to tell you **De decirte**  
I love you **Que te amo_

-Gracias, Herms.- me dices con suavidad, yo solo te sonrío.

Das un par de pasos, mientras te sigo, después te giras hacia mi y me llevas a la orilla de un lago, que nunca antes había visto, lo miro fascinada, es hermoso, y justo a unos pasos de mi, puedo ver una manta con varias canastas con comida.

-Ven, toma asiento junto a mí.- me dice Harry sentado en la manta que esta en el piso, mientras comienza a sacar la comida y las bebidas y la acomoda sobre la manta.

-¿Un Día de Campo?.- le preguntó con las cejas alzadas.- O mejor dicho Una Noche de Campo.- corrijo y veo como él se ríe por mi comentario, debo admitir que fue una idea bastante original.

-Te dije que te llevaría a cenar a un lugar sorpresa, y una Noche de Campo, como tú lo llamas, es una idea muy original. Y te sorprendí.- me respondes jalándome hasta quedar sentada en la manta.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?.- pregunto observando los manjares sobre la suave tela.

-Si y no.- me respondes dejándome totalmente desconcertada.

Ríes ante mi confusión y me das un plato con lo que más me gusta.

-Yo prepare una parte, Dobby me ayudó con la otra.- me confiesas mientras sonrío al recordar que ya eres libre del infierno que viviste con tus tíos, que ahora vives en el Valle de Godric y que Dobby te visita muy seguido.

-En ese caso, mis felicitaciones para Dobby, es un gran chef.- le digo sonriendo, para después reír al ver como me mira molesto por no felicitarlo también a él.

-Oye.- me dices ofendido, ocasionando que yo ría con más fuerza.

-Tú también eres un gran chef.- le digo cuando finalmente he logrado controlar mi risa, la cena pasó con mucha rapidez, entre chistes de Harry, recuerdos de Hogwarts, entre otras cosas.

-Ya es tarde.- me dices y yo asiento levemente con la cabeza, hay tantas cosas que no te puedo decir.

-Gracias por la velada Harry.- te digo mientras me abrazas, y yo apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho, siento como aparecemos, justo a la puerta del edificio de mi departamento.

-Gracias a ti, la pasé muy bien.- me dices al oído y siento que enloquezco.

Te separas y me das un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Herm, hasta pronto.- me dices dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Harry.- te llamo, tú te giras.

-Buenas noches, Harry y hasta pronto.- te digo dándote un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonríes y te vas.

_**And the night's **Y la noche es**  
too long **Demasiado larga**  
and cold here **Y fría aquí**  
without you **Sin ti_

Llego a mi departamento, abro la puerta y voy directo a mi recamara, me pongo el pijama, apago la luz, y me acuesto en mi suave y cómoda cama, intento dormir, pero después de media hora me doy por vencida, la noche es demasiado larga y hace tanto frío, no solo en el exterior, sino también en mi interior, desearía que Harry estuviera junto a mi.

_**I grieve in my condition **Yo me lamento en mi condición**  
for I cannot find the strength **Porque no puedo encontrar la fuerza_

**_to say I need you so_** _para decir que te necesito tanto_

Yo misma me doy lastima, y me molesto conmigo misma, porque no tenga el valor ni la fuerza para decirle quelo necesito y quelo amo.

_**Oh, and every time I'm close to you **Oh, y cada vez que estoy junto a ti_  
_**there's too much I can't say **Hay mucho que no puedo decir**  
and you just walk away **Y tú solo te alejas_

_**And I forgot **Y yo olvidé**  
to tell you **De decirte**  
I love you **Que te amo_

Sin poder impedirlo, mis lágrimas comienzan a recorrer por mis mejillas, al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que he estado junto a Harry y no se lo he podido decir y cuando tengo el valor para hacerlo simplemente al sonreírme, me pierdo en el mar de su mirada y olvido decirle quelo amo.

_**And the night's **Y la noche es**  
too long **Demasiado larga**  
and cold here **Y fría aquí**  
without you **Sin ti_

Resignada, me levanto, me cambio de ropa y me peino, me concentro y aparezco en el Jardín en el que hace unas horas cené con Harry, camino rozando con mis dedos a las flores multicolores, si mi tacto no me falla eran algunos botones de rosas y orquídeas, hasta que llego a la orilla del lago, levanto la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, y sigo pensando que la noche es demasiado larga, me abrazo a mi misma tratando de darme un poco de calor, ya que siento mucho frío. Es extraño, ya que creía que Harry podría estar aquí, quizás debería hacerle caso a la razón, creo que estoy perdiendo la conexión que compartía con Harry al igual que mi sano juicio.

Una helada brisa de aire me saca de mis pensamientos, lográndome recordar que solo traigo unos jeans con una blusa de manga larga que no me cubre mucho del frío, bajo la mirada observando el reflejo de las estrellas y la luna en la superficie del lago, y llevo mis manos hacia mis brazos, cuando siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda, me sorprendo y me paralizo, al sentir como recarga su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

-Por un momento creí que nunca vendrías.- me susurra al oído, volteo un poco mi cabeza logrando encontrarme con ese par de esmeraldas que me roban el sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto confundida, tratando de ocultar inútilmente mi sonrojo, mientras me doy vuelta por completo, quedando frente a él, sus brazos continúan abrazándome, levanto mi vista y lo miro a los ojos. Me sonríe.

-Te esperaba.- me responde logrando que mi sorpresa y confusión aumenten, él nunca me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que él estaba aquí, yo solo no podía dormir por pensar en él, decidí venir, aun sin saber a ciencia cierta el porque estoy aquí.

-¿Me esperabas? Pero¿Cómo? Tú nunca me dijiste que viniera aquí.- le respondo sumamente confundida. Él me acerca a su cuerpo, abrazándome más, ya que una nueva corriente de aire frío me ha hecho temblar.

-Es la Magia del Jardín.- me dice con una sonrisa sincera, frotando mis brazos y mi espalda, para darme calor.

Aspiro su aroma, mientras me abrazo a su pecho, después levanto mi mirada y lo interrogo con ella.

-Es un Jardín Encantado.- me respondes sonriéndome.

-¿Un Jardín Encantado?.- preguntó confundida, ya que es obvio que pertenece al mundo mágico, en especial porque estamos en invierno y en este jardín parece que estamos en plena primavera ya que todos los árboles y flores siguen muy vivos, aunque estas brisas heladas son las que me recuerdan que no estamos precisamente en verano.

-El Jardín de las Almas Gemelas.- me dice en un susurro, clavo mi mirada en sus ojos y noto su nerviosismo, sin embargo no me separo de él.

-Nunca antes he escuchado del Jardín de las Almas Gemelas.- le confieso mientras observo divertida como sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-Se supone que solo las personas que realmente se aman pueden venir aquí, para encontrar a su alma gemela.- me confiesa él y yo siento que caigo a un gran vacío, _solo las personas que realmente se aman pueden venir aquí_. ¿Acaso Harry siente lo mismo que yo¿Soy correspondida? Cientos de preguntas comienzan a agolparse en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?.- pregunto aun sin saber el por qué.

-Para asegurarme.- me respondes con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Para asegurarte? Para asegurarte de qué¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?.- preguntó sin darle tiempo a Harry de responder. Comienzo a desesperarme, ya que no me dice nada y continuó preguntando.

-Debía estar seguro.- me dices colocando tu dedo índice sobre mis labios.-De que sientes lo mismo que siento por ti.- respondes, me sorprendo y me paralizo, no se cómo reaccionar.

-Revisando las cosas de la casa del Valle de Godric de mis padres, encontré el Diario de mi madre, en el hablaba de este lugar, decía que solo podían ir las personas que realmente se aman.

Ante la confesión me quedo callada, fijo mi mirada en el extenso jardín, observando los caminos de flores color blanco y las figuras que formaban las demás flores de color amarillo, rosa, azul, rojo, morado, naranja y demás colores, no se que hacer Harry indirectamente me esta diciendo que me ama y que soy su alma gemela.

-¿Me amas?.- pregunto, y me sorprendo a mi misma, yo nunca planee hacerle tal pregunta, creo que finalmente mi corazón le ha ganado a la razón, y fue precisamente ese sentimiento que habita en el ganador quién hizo esa pregunta.

-Más que a mi vida, eres todo lo que amo.- me responde con la vista en el suelo.

Yo me quedo meditando sus palabras, tratando de entenderlas y de convencerme a mi misma de que realmente esas palabras salieron de sus labios, de esos labios que por tantos años han sido mi tentación, pero que mi razón y mi miedo me frenaban ante el impulso de besarlos.

-Y tú¿Me amas?.- me preguntas, levanto mi rostro y observo tus ojos, están opacos, tienes miedo y estas preocupado.

-He intentado decirte que te amo desde el quinto curso, pero siempre había algo o alguien que me lo impedía.- te contesto, sonríes con melancolía, mientras yo bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, observando algunas flox alpinas, son hermosas estas pequeñas flores color rosa, intento ponerle atención a las flox alpinas, pero los recuerdos se agolpan a mi mente, en quinto curso no me atreví a confesártelo ya que estabas interesado en Cho Chang, en el sexto curso salías con Ginny y en séptimo estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de salvar al mundo mágico.

Siento tus dedos sobre mi barbilla, me obligas a levantar el rostro y antes de que me de cuenta, me estas besando, me abrazas contra tu cuerpo, mientras yo paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello, correspondiéndote con la misma entrega a este beso, que simboliza el amor, la ternura, la comprensión y la pasión. Ese amor que por temor nos obligamos a ocultar y que por miedo no queríamos confesar.

-Te amo.- decimos al mismo tiempo, mientras iniciamos un segundo beso.

Siento como Harry me abraza y me acerca más contra su cuerpo, acaricia mi cabello mientras yo desordeno su rebelde cabellera azabache, bajo la luz de las estrellas, con un extenso y hermoso jardín a nuestro alrededor y a la orilla de un hermoso lago como únicos testigos de nuestro acto de amor.

Dejamos de besarnos, no por gusto, sino porque nuestros pulmones reclaman oxigeno para sobrevivir, observo como mira algo detrás de mi, así que me doy media vuelta para encontrarme con un hermoso amanecer, Harry me abraza por la espalda, mientras ambos observamos maravillados como la noche desaparece para dar paso al hermoso amanecer de un nuevo día, de un día en el que ya no me atormentara la soledad, ni el miedo. Sino un día en el que podré estar tranquila de que ya le confesé mis sentimientos y lo mejor de todo, de que soy correspondida.

Siento el tibio aliento de Harry cerca de mi oído, me hace cosquillas.

-¡Buenos días, mi amor!.- me susurra al oído logrando que me sonroje, me doy la vuelta y lo observo por una milésima de segundo, para después abrazarlo por el cuello, me acerco a sus labios, mientras él me atrae hacia él, impidiéndome que huya, algo que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, estando a solo unos milímetros de distancia, siento su aliento, le sonrío y antes de que el pueda eliminar la distancia que separa nuestros labios, me muevo ante la mirada atónita de mi novio y me acerco a su oído.

-¡Buenos días, amor!.- le susurro, me alejo un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, tiene una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa, y eso significa problemas, así que adelantándome a sus pensamientos comienzo a retroceder, aunque él me detiene justo cuando había retrocedido un par de pasos, él me jala, aprisionándome entre sus fornidos brazos y me besa, inconscientemente sonrío, dejándome llevar por nuestro beso, un sello de nuestro silencioso pacto de amor.

Los rayos del sol, caen sobre nosotros, los botones de las flores se abren, el cielo azul resplandece mientras la figura de dos enamorados besándose se refleja en la superficie del lago del Jardín Encantado, del Jardín de las Almas Gemelas. El lugar que sirvió de testigo para la declaración del gran amor de la joven pareja que el Destino unió.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Es curioso, esto comenzo como un Songfic y despues, sin darme cuenta me salí de la trama de la canción y se convirtió en un muy romantico One Shot.

Espero sus opiniones y sus reviews, solo hagan clic en el botón de "GO"

Bueno escribi esta historia con mucho cariño y con todo mi amor para todos los amantes de la pareja "Harry & Hermione" un saludo a todos y no se desanimen, nosotros saldremos victoriosos.

Hasta Pronto

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo

PD: La Canción es "I love you" de Sarah McLachlan.


End file.
